


Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by Rowan_Rites



Series: Deceitber 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Deceitber 2019, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hot Chocolate, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: The fabulous Prince Roman has brought snacks to his friends decorating the living room!That's it. No struggles, no issues, none of it. It's just Christmas time and they are decorating and Roman brought snacks. Part three of Deceitber: Hot cocoa with the light sides (and Remus because he cannot be left alone!!!!)
Series: Deceitber 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

To set the scene: it was chilly outside. The fire crackled inside, stockings being hung by a man with curly hair and round wire glasses. Nearby, a man with dark eyeshadow and a black and purple hoodie bobbed his head as he flipped the record into the record-player.

Setting up the Christmas tree a small distance away, a sharply-dressed man with a necktie squinted at the tangle of Christmas lights. A man in a black cloak and hat smirked at him from nearby, where he was pulling out ornaments. Behind him, a man in a flamboyant green and black outfit was stuffing new ornaments into the box, made of bone and teeth and blood to make snowmen and snowflakes and candy canes. Altogether a quiet holiday afternoon

And now, enter our hero: a man with a red, white, and gold sweater, a Santa hat perched perfectly atop his auburn hair, and a tray full of goodies in his arms. I, Prince Roman, have now brought snacks.

"Greetings, my dearest friends! Your hero has arrived to combat the growls and pangs of hunger, using the power of hot cocoa and Chex Mix!" I sang, setting the tray on the table.

"Are there eyeballs in it?" my brother asked, laying upside down over the back of the couch.

"Er... No... But I will add them to yours. Just for you. Because it's Christmas." I handed him a bowl, now Chex Mix with added eyeballs.

Remus grinned up at me. Christmas cheer accomplished. I handed a bowl to Patton, who hugged me tightly and asked me to help him put up the hooks. "I just can't get this one to stick!" 

I pressed the hook to the mantle and quietly imagined up a bit of extra adhesive. The hook held like a charm, and I grinned as Patton clapped. "Thank you, Roman! You're my hero!" he said. He was still stuffing Chex Mix in his mouth as he hung the next stocking.

Virgil took the Chex Mix slowly, still flipping through records. "Okay, sure, we have all the classics. But where are all the cool covers of Christmas songs? Like Pentatonix maybe?"

"A Christmas gift idea! I'll make a note of that. Maybe also something featuring MCR's cover of All I Want For Christmas, Nightmare Before Everyday?" I teased. All the response I got was an eye roll.

Logan was methodically untangling the Christmas tree lights when I got to him. "Doing alright there, Lens Flare?" I asked, chuckling. With one sudden pull, the lights all came unraveled. "Yes. Thank you for the refreshments, Roman. You're quite thoughtful," Logan replied, taking a mug of cocoa from my tray. And he calls me dramatic...

Finally, I flopped down next to Deceit and offered him the tray. "Come on, Rumplesnakeskin. You know you want some delicious goodies!" I teased.

I didn't expect him to take a mug of cocoa, chug it, slam it back on the tray, and then begin sipping at a second mug.

We all stared at him. "What the fuck, Dee?" Remus finally asked.

Deceit shrugged, still going through ornaments to pick the best ones for the tree. Logan shook his head and went back to stringing the lights on the tree. Virgil rolled his eyes and continued flipping through records. Patton blinked before slowly returning to the stockings. Remus started working on another ornament.

I squinted at Deceit. "Was that necessary?"

Deceit looked me straight in the eye, and I could almost see him laughing to himself. "I was trying to act as thirsty as you are."

Remus and Virgil started cracking up. Logan bit his lip to avoid giggling. "Now, Deceit, that's not very nice!"

"You tricky bitch," I breathed.

Deceit shrugged, his grin spreading up the snaky side of his face. "We were all thinking it. I merely said it."

And suddenly I threw my head back laughing. It was hysterical! The delivery, the deadpan voice, the unnecessary drama of it all! I put a hand on his shoulder as I finally got control of myself. "Oh, you and I are going to be best buddies, Snakespeare." 


End file.
